Fun and Games
by DistrictsandWizards
Summary: AU where Blaine is a Let's Player that records himself playing video games and acting like a fool and puts them on YouTube. Kurt is a fan that may or may not be a little obsessed with him.
1. Blaine the Let's Player

I don't own Glee, or Amnesia: The Dark Descent :D

Enjoy!

* * *

After a tiresome day at school, Kurt Hummel wanted nothing more than to crawl into his bed and sleep for a year. So he did- mostly, anyway.

After saying a brief hello to his father in the Garage he climbed the stairs and ducked into his room, scowling when he caught a glimpse of his appearance in his mirror.

The bullies at his school were just being immature now, seriously, throwing salad from the lunch room on him? Pathetic. But, he did prefer this over slushie facials or dumpster dives any day.

His frown only deepened when he began picking the bits from his hair, clothes, his bag.

Some days dealing with the jocks at his school was fine; and some days not. This was one of the days. Once he had put on something more comfortable, a plain T-shirt and pajama pants, he looked to his laptop and brightened.

Luckily when it was one of those days, he had something that always cheered him up without fail.

Kurt opened his laptop and it dinged, coming to life quickly.

He then opened a web page and instantly went to YouTube, scrolling down his home page of his subscribes and grinned when he found the right video.

Clicking on the thumbnail he got settled in bed and his smile widened even more upon seeing a familiar face.

A teenage boy around Kurt's age popped up in a box in the corner of the video, and he smiled at the webcam as he launched into his usual introduction, adjusting the microphone in front of him a bit. The rest of the screen he didn't inhabit was a menu to a video game.

"Hello everybody, I'm Blaine, and welcome back to "Let's Play Amnesia: The Dark Descent." Blaine said, voice dropping an octave at the end to be dramatic.

Blaine had the most beautiful hazel eyes Kurt had ever seen and black curly hair that was tamed down slightly with the pair of headphones he wore in his videos. Today Blaine was wearing one of his favorite hoodies. A black one that had the design of a white video game logo called Minecraft, another game Blaine did a series of videos.

He was a Let's Player, a term Kurt hadn't even heard of until a few weeks ago. A Let's Player was a person who recorded themselves playing video games, adding in commentary and criticism and their own humor while they played.

Finn was having trouble in a video game and insisted that Kurt Google a walkthrough for him. Sending him a glare, Kurt had done so, and one of Blaine's videos was a link.

Interested Kurt had watched him goof off in a video game, noting that he was incredibly good looking. And really funny, too. His interest grew even more so when he watched Blaine play a video game live for his fans, pausing occasionally to glance at the Livestream's rapid moving chat to answer questions happily.

As it turned out, Blaine lived in Ohio, just like Kurt.

Soon after he subscribed to Blaine, loving the video's he had seen and began watching more, becoming just as invested in the games storylines as Blaine did.

Blaine started up the game where he had left off and moved his character, Daniel, forward. "He" took out a lantern crept silently towards a room. Blaine's eyes were squinted slightly with concentration as he carefully guided Daniel to shut the door behind himself, looking around the room.

"Whoever this Alexander dude is, needs to re decorate his manor, because this crapy place is falling apart!" Blaine said, taking in the old Victorian style library. The graphics of the game were quite good, the books on the shelves all looking dusty and decaying, even though they were simply background objects and held no point to the game's plot.

As if on cue a deep growl resonated from the room Daniel had just exited, sounding extremely close. Blaine let out a squeal, jumping in his seat when a loud crash sounded from behind him, signifying that whatever had made the noise was trying to tear down the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Blaine yelled instantly, guiding his character as far away from the door as possible. He had to direct him behind a bookshelf, as there were no safe cupboards in the room to hide in.

Kurt had never been that much of a fan of horror games, but the story plot to this game in particular was pretty interesting, and he watched nearly all of Blaine's videos.

Not because he was _obsessed_ with him or anything, of course not. Watching Blaine jump and freak out and scream like a girl was very entertaining, is all.

"So what if you can't have a weapon in the game- I'd slap him upside the head with an encyclopedia, you're probably standing next to a whole shelf full Daniel!" Blaine complained, yelling as if the character would actually hear him. Kurt laughed to himself, shaking his head.

"I'm just gonna have to gun it and run past this guy, aren't I?" Blaine asked, making a face at the realization.

He peeked around the corner of the bookshelf and saw a clear path to the door the monster had knocked down. With a sigh he put on his concentrating face again.

"Let's do this."

And with a weak battle cry he ran towards the door as quickly as possible.

Suddenly the music shifted to an eerie screeching noise; the monster was giving chase.

Kurt was on the edge of his seat, silently cheering and yelling him to run faster.

Shouting, Blaine ran to the nearest door, panicking when it didn't open automatically.

"Shit I need the key!" He yelled, hitting the TAB button to open his inventory and momentarily pause the game. He double clicked on the correct key and with a breath, closed his inventory. He hurriedly 'used' the key the door and waited for the noise indicating it had unlocked.

Instead a message flashed onto the screen.

""The key broke off"? ! You asshole!" Before he could turn and run to another door it was too late, the monster caught up with him and slashed at him with his claws unexpectedly, causing Blaine to scream and jump back in his chair.

Even Kurt jumped a bit at that, and he was unable to contain his laughter at the face Blaine was pulling.

The game faded and a splash screen message appeared, reading "You have to carry on." Blaine was still partially in shock, mouth and eyes still wide open. He let out a wheezy exhale and placed a hand on his heart, shaking his head as he scooted back closer to his computer.

"I swear, the things I do for you guys." He said, smiling slightly. He saved his game and closed it off looking back to his webcam.

"I think this is a good place to end it, haha. Add it to your favorites and likes if you enjoyed it, or don't, I don't care. But I will see YOU-" He pointed to the cam with a smile. "-In the next video, bye bye!" Blaine then waved enthusiastically with both hands before leaning forward to turn off the cam, thus ending the video.

With a smile Kurt closed off the page, successfully cheered up. It must have to do with Blaine's infectious, _gorgeous_, smile.

Alright, so maybe he did have a _small_ crush on the boy, and as stupid as it sounded Kurt really wanted to meet him someday, if not just to tell him that he had helped Kurt so much through his rough spots.

But really, what were the chances of that happening?

* * *

**_To be continued_**


	2. The Lima Bean

I don't own Glee

Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt toyed around with the scarf that clung to his neck while he waited for his Grande nonfat Mocha Latte, bouncing on his heels ever so slightly.

Even though the snow was melting and the grass was attempting to grow again it was far too cold, and Kurt was forced to curl up in a Starbucks knock-off shop called the Lima Bean for warmth. Not that he was complaining much, the coffee was decent and for a cheaper price, and quiet enough that he could slink off to a back booth and read a book if he wanted.

He thanked the cashier and shoved two dollars into the tip jar that was sitting next to her register, before grabbing his latte and moving over to the side, to grab a straw and some napkins and a packet of sugar.

Instead of taking to the back of the shop like usual he sat up closer to the counters, slapping down his back pack in the seat beside him and pulling out his phone to text his friend Mercedes.

The bell above the door dinged, signifying another customer's entrance and Kurt looked up just in time to see the back said person's head as he stood at the counter. He looked around Kurt's age and was rather short. He had curly hair that was smoothed down slightly, but not too much that it was overbearing, and Kurt could make out a blazer with red piping, most likely a school uniform.

He looked, from what Kurt could see, somewhat familiar…

Shrugging it off he glanced down again to read Mercedes' reply.

"Hi Blaine, the usual?"

"Yes please: Medium Drip and a chocolate chip muffin Karen." Kurt's heart stopped. He knew that voice.

He _definitely_ knew that voice!

The boy glanced to the tip jar and smiled as he stuck a few bills in, knowing that Karen would chide him and say he didn't need to- but he'd do so, anyway. It gave Kurt a good look at his face and it confirmed that he was, in fact, not crazy, and his jaw hit the table.

That was Blaine.

_The_ Blaine.

Aka the Let's Player Kurt liked (loved) , that he had dreamed about meeting, that was gay and lived in the same state and was so humble and adorably happy all the time.

He managed to clasp his mouth closed, and felt his heart skip a beat with excitement and Blaine passed his table to grab a napkin.

Kurt was caught with a life changing dilemma. (Probably not that dramatic though.)

Watch Blaine from afar in awe and never say a word, or possibly make a giant fool of himself in front of someone he looked up to.

Breathing in deeply he made his decision, clearing his throat as Blaine passed again, grabbing his plate and cup.

"Uhm, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt piped, hatting how squeaky he had just sounded. Blaine paused and glanced around for a few seconds, locating where the voice had come from. He gave Kurt a polite smile and strode towards him.

"Hello. Do we know each other? Sorry if it's a yes and I'm being an asshole, I never can remember names…" He rambled on, and Kurt laughed lightly.

"Oh, no. I just-" He paused, realizing how silly he was about to sound. "I'm a fan of yours; I watch your YouTube videos."

Blaine's face went from slight confusion to pleasantly surprised in about two seconds.

"I- _really_?" He asked, suddenly grinning hugely. He shuffled from one foot to the other, looking bashful. Kurt smiled back, nodding.

"Yeah, I've watched all- a lot of your videos. You're really funny." He finished lamely, hopping that he wasn't blushing or anything. Blaine was still beaming happily, and he put his stuff on the table.

"May I?" He inquired, gesturing to the table. Kurt hurriedly snatched his bag from the only other seat and nodded.

"Sure!" He replied, internally screaming with joy.

He was having a casual conversation with _Blaine_.

"I've never met a fan of mine in real life before." Blaine commented, looking as if he was concealing some of his own joy as he slid into the seat. It was Kurt's turn to be surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have a few fans here, and some that I've talked with in Indiana. But this is the first time I've been face to face with one." Kurt hummed with interest, preventing any squeals from escaping by taking a sip of his drink.

"How did you find out about my videos?" Blaine asked after a pause, stilling looking a little surprised.

"Mm, my step-brother couldn't figure out this part in one of his games, and I Googled it and you were one of the top links." Kurt explained. Blaine laughed.

"Oh, and sorry for not asking sooner, but what's your name?"

"Kurt." He answered.

For quite a while they simply chatted together, laughing and learning about each other.

Like Kurt learned the outfit he was wearing was indeed his private school uniform. (Blaine had mentioned off hand, that he was enrolled in a private school called Dalton Academy in Westerville, but this was the first time Kurt had seen a uniform.)

Soon Blaine looked at his watch and frowned deeply.

"I have to get going; I told my friends I'd do a study group with them about thirty minutes ago." He explained with a laugh.

Kurt inwardly wilted, sad that his time chatting with Blaine was coming to an end, but nodded. Blaine paused, biting his lip.

"Do you have a pen?" He asked suddenly, looking sheepish. Kurt blinked.

"Maybe, one sec."

It couldn't be…there was no way…

He leaned over in his chair and rummaged through his bag.

Was Blaine going to give him his number?

The more he dug through his bag and came up with nothing, the more his heart dropped. Finally he sighed and sat back up.

"Sorry, I don't think I do."

"It's alright, thanks anyway." With a final smile to Kurt he stood up, and grabbed the rest of his muffin, that, for half of the time it had been there, sat untouched.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Kurt. Really, it made my day like a hundred times better." Blaine stated, waving his arms slightly for emphasis. Kurt smiled and yep, he was probably blushing now.

"You too…see you around?"

"Yeah, I think we'll see each other again." Blaine said, and with a small wink, (or had Kurt imagined that?) he turned and walked towards the door, saying goodbye to that cashier Karen as he went.

Kurt slumped in his chair, sighing deeply. He downed the rest of his latte and rolled the cup in his hands.

Then something caught his eye.

Above the Lima Bean's logo, was a phone number? Kurt blinked several times, thoroughly confused. The cashier hadn't put it there; he would have seen it before.

So that meant…

Blaine had asked him for a pen, so he could quickly write his phone number on Kurt's cup?

He had to bite his lip to stop from screaming.

* * *

Later that day sometime after dinner, Kurt finally got the courage to actually _text _him.

_Have you ever played Portal? –K_

**Have I ever played? I eat, sleep, and breathe Aperture Science – B**

_My step-brother made me play it with him a while back. Maybe we could Portal 2 Co-Op sometime? –K_

**Totally, it's a date :) -B**

* * *

**_To Be Continued?_**


	3. Study Time! (But not really)

I don't own Glee!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Dude, where have you _been_?" Nick, a fellow student and friend of Blaine's, asked once he had rushed into his dorm room.

"Sorry, sorry, I was held up at the Lima Bean." Nick looked to his roommate Jeff and they both rolled their eyes.

Jeff and Nick had both made cameos in some of Blaine's videos; his Minecraft series often had the both of them play with him.

"What's with the face, Blainey?" Sebastian, (unfortunately) Blaine's roommate, asked slyly, grinning. Blaine blinked, shrugging a bit.

"What face? This is my face."

"But you've got this grin on your face." Jeff added, catching on with a smirk. Blaine's face went red a bit under their knowing gazes and he shrugged again, crossing his arms.

"Well yeah, I tend to smile a lot you know."

"You met someone, didn't you?" Nick declared, bouncing up and down on Blaine's bed on his knees.

"What? Psh, no. I didn't-" He faltered when all three of them sent him a simultaneous look.

"Alright, fine. Yes I met someone." Jeff and Nick let out a happy yelp, and all thoughts of working on their Chemistry test went out the window at that point.

"Is he cute?"

"Did you ask him out?"

"Did he ask _you _out?"

"Dang guys; give him some room to breathe." Sebastian said, shaking his head. Blaine grinned dreamily and sat down onto his bed.

"Yes, sort-of, and no. He caught me as I was about to leave." Blaine's grin widened.

"And?" Nick implored, nodding for him to continue.

"He's a fan of my Let's Plays." He finished with pride.

"He likes those stupid videos you do? Wow, that's a first. You should hold on to him." Sebastian commented, and Blaine rolled his eyes.

Though, it was pretty damn hilarious to see Blaine get scared scream like a girl, Sebastian would never tell him this of course.

"Holy shit that's awesome!" Jeff exclaimed, patting Blaine on the shoulder.

"The first fan you've ever met, and in _Ohio!_" Nick added.

"I know!"

"Then what happened, you just left without asking him out?" Jeff asked, fully prepared to smack Blaine upside the head. Blaine holds his hands up in surrender, shrinking back from the two.

"I wrote my phone number on his cup before I left, calm down!"

Satisfied Jeff nodded, moving back to his spot on Blaine's bed.

"We've been texting each other back in forth, actually." Blaine added, and that grin of his was back.

"Oh, about how nerdy the both of you are, or lemme guess, how F.E.A.R. two and three aren't as scary as the original?" Sebastian cracked, chuckling to himself.

"_Never. _Mention F.E.A.R." Blaine threatened, and he shuddered unpleasantly.

His fans had begged and begged for him to play it many times, and once it had went on sale online he managed to snag all three of them in a package, all half off.

Some would argue that F.E.A.R was a scary game and some wouldn't. Blaine however, thought it was very _very _scary. It was probably the most popular let's play of his as of yet, because of his endless girly screams.

"And no, about everything really. School, Broadway, fashion. Stuff like that." Blaine continued, a dopey smile gracing his features once more.

"WAIT. Does he like Harry Potter?" Nick asked, and he and Jeff held their breath dramatically, as if it was the million dollar question. (In their eyes it was, it was a life or death matter! Blaine's potential love life depended on it! Jeff and nick were always overly dramatic like that.)

"Yes, he does." Blaine's answer was almost drowned out by their collective whoops and hollers. He laughed softly, shaking his head at their antics.

"You totally need to ask him out!"

"Yeah, ask him out!"

"Shush! If the time is right, I'll do it while we're skyping, after we play Portal 2 alright?"

"Ooooh, are you going to be posting the Portal co-op video onto YouTube? I wanna see what he looks like!" Nick declared.

"If he doesn't care, then yeah."

"You guys are going to be such a cute youtuber couple!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Geez guys, slow down! I haven't even asked him out yet!"

His friends cackled collectively at the small blush forming on Blaine's face.

* * *

_**To be continued**_


End file.
